facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TCA-224 Razorbill multi-mission aircraft
The TCA-224 is a multi-mission transport aircraft operated by the Confederation of the New Free Planets Alliance. The TCA-224 was developed as a replacement for the myriad of variously-sized transport aircraft used by the Ground Force and Marine Corps in the past, predominantly modified versions of Earth transports and those used by the militaries of Arzor. It is a general-purpose transport craft whose airframe as has also been put to use for other tasks, namely as a bomber and gunship for ground-support operations. The TCA-224 entered service in 2008, shortly after the FFA-203 Mave and alongside the new aircraft developed as part of the Defense Force's Generation II revitalization of the ground forces. It is most distinguished by his high-mounted wing and centrally-mounted engines, designed to ease operations from unimproved landing sites and ease maintenance by making the entire wing replaceable as a unit. The airframe has also been put to other uses. Namely, the BCA-224 variant has been used as a replacement for the BAL-8 bomber, while the GCA-224 gunship variant has been designed as both an escort for other transports as well as a ground-attack aircraft for close air support. History In the years after its victory in the Unification Wars, the Ground Force relied on a hodgepodge of transport aircraft supplied by the militaries of the coalition as well as those captured from the Aktin Empire. Within a few years, this collection was standardized to a few times, namely the TCA-220 (formerly C-6) Sparrow, and the TCA-221 (formerly C-8) Raven. After establishing a presence on Earth, the TCA-222 (former C-7) Condor was added to the Ground Force's arsenal, filling a space between the TCA-220 and -221. However, it became clear that this large collection of vehicles was not particularly practical and most could be rendered redundant with the introduction of a single type of multi-mission aircraft. The smaller TCA-220 and TCA-222 were targeted, to be replaced by a single design with greater capacity but not greater footprint. The new aircraft was also to be compatible with the new Banshee-class carrier-battleship coming into service, requiring improved handling and short take-off and landing capability. A design already under consideration by Mazrian Defense Industries before the end of the Unification Wars was selected as the basis for this design. It was considered sufficiently rugged and large to easily accommodate a large payload, and its high-mounted wing over the fuselage meant that it had the ground clearance to avoid both foreign object damage from unimproved runways as well as keep its wing safely in the remaining airflow while landing aboard an airship. After a relative short testing period, the design was accepted into service as the TCA-224, although several modifications had been made along the way. The design and its external paneling had been altered to allow for atmospheric reentry and exit, while its main engines had been significantly improved. Like the FFA-203 Mave, the Razorbill's first combat sortie would be during the Cambrian Civil War, although it had the somber task of seeding radiation-scrubbing micromachines throughout the Indian Ocean in response to the Cambrian's nuclear missile detonations. Design Engines The TCA-224 Razorbill is powered by six B200X and two B250X boost turbines. The six B200X engines are located in the wing, in two banks of three directly above the main fuselage, while the two B250X turbines are located on either side of the main fuselage, near the rear of the aircraft. In practice the B200X turbines are sufficient for cruising, landing, and takeoff from standard airfields, although for short takeoffs and launches into orbit, all eight turbines are used for maximum power. All eight are also needed to push the transport to its maximum atmospheric speed, but otherwise, the B250X turbines are normally left idle, and shut down entirely during loading operations. Armament The standard Razorbill is equipped with only a defensive armament, composed of eight micro-missile batteries and a pair of laser defensive systems. Similar to the armament of the FFA-203 Mave, the micro-missile batteries provide defense against incoming aircraft and missiles, within a maximum ten kilometer radius, while the laser system, weaker than that on the Mave, is capable of intercepting incoming ordinance as well. It can inflict damage on most light aircraft, and over time potentially destroy them, but is not designed as a dedicated air-to-air combat system. The combat BCA-224 and GCA-224 variants carry a much heavier armament. The bomber variant is equipped with an internal bomb bay and external pylon hardpoints to carry munitions for deployment. It is also modified for greater survivability, internally as well as through the addition of two more laser defense systems. The gunship variant is by far the most heavily armed. In addition to more than doubling the standard defensive complement, the gunship variant carries support ordinance for both air-to-air and air-to-ground engagements. For air-to-air engagements, it boasts a battery of four rapid-fire rail-guns dispersed around the wing roots, plus the improved defensive armaments. For anti-ground work, it includes a battery of 150 mm tank guns and additional 35 mm rail-guns for strikes against ground targets. A precision munitions dispenser mounted in the rear is also present. The wing pylons can be equipped with ordinance to supplement either mission. Specifications (TCA-224) General Characteristics *'Crew:' 3 (pilot, copilot, loadmaster) *'Length:' 84.00 meters *'Wingspan:' 102.00 meters *'Height:' 17.00 meters *'Empty Weight:' 264,060 kg *'Loaded Weight:' 800,390 kg *'Max Takeoff Weight:' 900,540 kg *'Powerplant:' 6 x El-Facil Defense B200X Thermonuclear Reaction Turbine, 600+ kN each; 2 x El-Facil Defense B250X Thermonuclear Reaction Turbine, 1,000+ kN each Performance *'Maximum Speed:' **'Maximum Speed: '''10,000 km/h (Mach 8.17 at 1 atm) **'Supercruise:' 7,620 km/h (Mach 6.22 at 1 atm) **'Space:' 60% lightspeed *'Range:' Unlimited *'Service Ceiling:' Unlimited (capable of launching into satellite orbit over Earth-class planet) *'Armament:' **'Integrated:' ***1 x Radar-based microwave device ***2 x 200 kW laser emitter ***8 x micro-missile launchers (20 rounds each) **'Payload''' ***Up to 536,000 kg of weight ***700 troops with centerline seats ***1000 troops with palletized seats ***250 litter and 400 ambulatory patients **'Equipment:' ***Automated Decoy Dispensers ***Thermoptic Camouflage ***NBC protected ***Reduced Signature Stealth Coating ***Self-healing nanoweave support system BCA-224 Bomber Variant *'Armament:' **'Integrated:' ***1 x Radar-based microwave device ***6 x 200 kW laser emitter ***8 x micro-missile launchers (20 rounds each) ***4 x Outer wing pylons **'Payload' ***Up to 530,000 kilograms of ordinance GCA-224 Gunship Variant *'Armament:' **'Integrated:' ***1 x Radar-based microwave device ***8 x 400 kW laser emitter ***20 x micro-missile launchers (20 rounds each) ***4 x Precision-guided munition dispenser ***6 x 35 mm rapid-fire rail-gun ***4 x 150 mm composite cannon *** 4 x Outer wing pylons Category:New Free Planets Alliance Category:Free Planets Ground Force Category:Free Planets Marine Corps Category:Military Equipment Category:Transports